


New friend, new life

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Other, Transformation, plush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: Stuck at home due to the curent situation (exept to go to work),Maria receive a gift that will change her lefe forever.
Kudos: 1





	New friend, new life

Maria just came back home. Today was another tough day at work. Since the last few months,every day,every week felt the same.The current situation took everything she loved: the conventions she used to attend, hanging with the few friends she had.All was put on hold. Most of the negative parts of her life were left.  
She still had her job at the grocery store, but she hated it. The rest of the time she was stuck at home with her aunt, who couldn't keep criticizing everything she did. In her own home, Maria couldn't cosplay,eat what she wanted, even shop, things she used to do outdoors but couldn't now,even if she was free to do it. She was sad and close to depresion.  
Fortunately,there was still something that made her happy. Her PS4 and her most favorite game: Final Fantasy XV.

She enjoyed every minute of the game. It was an escape from her tough life.One of the only escape she had left. She wished she could live adventures like Noctis and share them with friends.  
Little did she know that her dreams would soon come true  
\--------  
One attention,after she returned home from work, her aunt greeted her with a package. Only she wasn't happy. "What did you order again? Stop wasting your money!" she said.  
Maria felt bad. " I didn't order anything. It must be a présent from my friends." said Maria.  
"Like I would believe that." said Maria's aunt..  
\------------------------------  
Maria,who ignored her and returned to her room with the package. She wondered who gave this wonderful gift to her.  
She opened the package. She was surprised to see that it was a plush of one of her favorite characters from the Final Fantasy XV video game, Prompto Argentum.

To be continued...


End file.
